bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleonore Adler
Eleonore Adler (アドラーエレノア, Adler Eleonore), nicknamed Ellie (エリー, Erī) by both close friends and what little family she has left, is an [[Echt Quincy|'Echt Quincy']] originating from Denmark and a member of the Quincy organization Stunde. She serves as both a member of Stunde's Intervention Corps as well as the partner of her regional leader: Kariss Eisenburg. Not only is Eleonore a Quincy but she also has ties to the old Norse priestesses known as the Völva through her mother's bloodline. Because of this, Eleonore has been known to, from time to time, dabble into the more shady parts of her heritage such as blood magic and the summoning of malicious spirits to help her in battle. Her code name, or alias, when out on missions for Stunde is 'Engel'. Appearance Needs serious re-working... Personality Needs serious re-working... History Childhood and Youth Born to the German Hans and Danish Frederikke Adler (nee Larsen) in the Danish city of Elsinore (Helsingør in Danish), Eleonore grew up in a home of mixed cultures. She spent most of her childhood in her mother's homeland, Denmark, until she was halfway finished with the country's basic schooling-system at the age of 11 and moved to the suburbs of Berlin with both of her parents. Eleonore left Denmark without many friends, the exception being a few of her classmates named Rasmus, Kristinna and Sophie. Nothing changed when she moved to Berlin, though she kept in contact with all three of them after she had settled in. Already from an early age Eleonore had showed her skills as a Quincy, though her mother was rather hesitant to bring her daughter into the fold. In her eyes she would rather see Eleonore sheltered from the life of a Quincy and instead pursue the life of a normal, young woman. Despite her mother's wishes, though, Eleonore was quick to figure out what the strange occurrences that kept happening around her was, and even quicker to find out about the Quincies. She asked to be trained in the arts of the Quincy and was shortly afterwards sent to live with her father's family, the Adlers, though much to the disdain of her mother. Under the firm tutelage of the head of the Adler Family, Eleonore's potential grew immensely, and it was also during this time that she was contacted and joined the Quincy organization known as Stunde. During her Seiren Training Eleonore was first taught to master archery before moving on to the handling of the Seele Schneider, a weapon which later would come to be her weapon of choice when combined with her bow. It was also during her time under the tutelage of the Adlers that she was given great insight into her mother's side of the family. Though several months spent in the depths of libraries and in the company of several privately hired genealogists Eleonore traced the beginnings of her mother's family, the Larsens, back to a woman known only by the name of Alva who had lived back when most of central and southern Europe was plagued by the vikings, and a woman who had been known as a Völva. Following this discovery Eleonore delved deeper into the matter at hand and was able to find a distant relative named Sigmund, a Seiðmaðr ''who lived close to the mountain of Skarstind, Norway. In Norway Barely out of her basic training as a future Quincy, Eleonore traveled north to meet with this distant relative of hers. Despite the opposition she received from both her farther and mother, Eleonore took off towards northern Europe with a fierce determination, dead set on learning the old ways of her ancestors. Once there she asked to be trained in the old ways of their lineage, and was, albeit grudgingly, accepted by Sigmund. Eleonore spent the better part of three years in Norway while training in the ways of the Völva. During this time she was taught how to inflict her will on others using Poppets, how to heal the mind and body with both reishi and herbs and also how to imbue her Quincy Weapons with the abilities of a Völva. Training with Roshan ''To be written... Plot Scouts Honor and a Powerful Warrior See RP... Engel und Soldat See RP... Equipment Poppet: '''Keeping these as a last resort if things should go wrong with her ranged combat abilities, this small fabric-coated figurine is imbued with the old magic of the Völva. Using only a strand of hair, a piece of skin or even bodily fluids Eleonore can gain total control of the person whose DNA she has used. She keeps several of these stored on her at all times while out on missions given to her by Stunde. '''Quincy Cross: As the focus of her power Eleonore's Quincy Cross takes the shape of an elongated French fleur-de-lis, the top of the Cross connected with a thin, silvery chain that is wrapped around her right wrist, and a dark blue gemstone of unknown origin sitting in the middle of it. Eleonore has stated before that she never realized where the symbol came from until she traveled to France with her mother a few years ago. Through old texts that have been passed down through her mother's family for generations, Eleonore has enhanced her Quincy Cross by having the focus-point absorb drops of her blood on a regular basis. Seele Schneider: 'Eleonore has several Seele Schneider-tubes hidden all over her body in various small pockets placed in her flak-jacket, although all of them have been modified to be much smaller than the usual silver tube, and thinner as well. The tubes produce a beam around the length of a ''kunai, and are typically used by Eleonore in almost the exact same way with her throwing several towards her target at a time. Because of their much smaller size Seele Schneider that Eleonore uses are therefore twice as concentrated than those of normal size and twice as harmful for anything getting even singed by them. Their small size only increases their deadliness whenever Eleonore shifts from using melee attacks to ranged ones as the tubes' acceleration is only heightened. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: Eleonore boasts quite the amount of reiryoku, even for a Quincy. Having early on in her Seiren training mastered the art of reishi and reiryoku absorption, taking in both forms of energies with ease. This great amount of power can be added to her already strong physical strength, resulting in a force to be reckoned with should Eleonore ever be declared someone's enemy. Keen Intellect: Keen Tactician: Master Archer: Master Athlete: Multilingual: Eleonore is able to speak quite a few European languages fluently such as English, Danish, French and German. While she does know some of the Slavic languages she is not quite as fluent or competent in their speech as she is with the Germanic languages. Spiritual Awareness: Quincy Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy, Eleonore primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Blut: * Blut Vene: * Blut Arterie: Gintō Expert: Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Like most Quincy, Eleonore uses a bow comprised of reishi as her primary weapon. Quincy: Vollständig Jophiel (イオフィエル, Iofieru, Literally meaning; "Spy of God"): When activating her Vollständig the largest change that Eleonore undergoes is the vast increase of reiatsu. Valkyrie-ish clothing, hair is styled different, uses a super-thin sword combined with a reishi bow (need to draw prototype-idea), large angelic wings (increases speed, both normal speed and Hirenkyaku), colors are not the usual white and blue, but instead dark grays or even black somewhere, got a halo too Trivia * The pictures of Eleonore are all created by the author, they'll be added later when the article has been cleaned up. Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Fanon Character Category:Character